This Is Home
by Mlle M's
Summary: It was obvious that Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon shared a strong and special bond. The scene earlier with the fallen envelopes only confirmed that they were close. But it didn't look like they were together; they didn't communicate with touches but with their eyes. And he still wore his wedding band. AU about how Jane and Lisbon's relationship is seen by the other condo owners.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! So this will be one of those stories that have short chapters but will be updated daily. And it's entirely dedicated to my sister Nadia, from whom I have borrowed the name for one of the recurring characters in this fiction. For my birthday she got me Patrick Jane's tea cup (I am an avid tea drinker), isn't she awesome? So this is her thank you gift.**

**This story is also a very different style I'm trying out, so most certainly not everyone will like it. But oh well. ****This is basically the product of my silly imagination: Lisbon living in a condo and her relationship with Jane seen from her neighbors, while at the same time following Bruno Heller's set of events (so set pre-Blue Bird).**

**Message to my sister: Hi Nadia! *waves* Sorry you're a 65-year-old ****meddling lady, but you are probably the most curious person I know - asking questions is second nature for you. That also makes you one of the most entertaining persons I know, too! Love from your big sister.****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Mentalist.**

* * *

><p>When they had first learned that the new buyer of lot number 72 was an FBI agent, the other condo owners' first reaction was distrust. Why the hell did an FBI agent want to settle here of all places? They lived in a modest residence composed of three identical condo buildings, and did have the luxuries of a pool and a vast garden. But didn't Special Agents all own big white houses with automatic gates, and expensive cars offered by the government? Was he or she planning to watch them like a hawk, waiting for one of them to make a mistake or break a law that they didn't even know existed? That was the corrupted image they all had of officers of the law.<p>

The newcomer hadn't even moved in, but was now everyone's favorite topic of conversation. Nadia, a woman in her mid sixties living behind door 73 in the corner next to apartment 72, loved a good gossip. Number 31 had recently hooked up with number 29; number 13's husband was a womanizer...and a father of three kids. She had been pleased to learn that her new neighbor was a Fed, and so had the responsibility of keeping the community updated on the new arrival. It was definitely something to spice up her mundane and solitary existence.

She was very disappointed, thought, when the new owner and supposedly from the big Bureau turned out to be a petite brunette in her early forties. Was she the mighty FBI agent they had all been talking about?

"Hi, my name's Teresa Lisbon, I'll be your new neighbor." The agent addressed her a polite smile after having noticed the older woman standing in the corner, who no doubt was watching her. She extended her right hand after balancing the cardboard box she was holding in her other arm.

"Nadia," she nodded, scanning her from head to toe with her keen eyes, not bothering to elaborate nor to shake Teresa's hand, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Ah, she doesn't talk much to strangers," said a voice from behind the Fed. A blond haired man about the same age emerged from the stairs with a crooked smile. He too was holding an imposing box most certainly filled with the woman's belongings. A flash of light caught Nadia's attention, and she noticed the wedding ring on the man's left hand, glinting with the rays of sunlight reflecting on it on this late morning. Of course, she immediately assumed they were married; but one look at the brunette's bare left hand told her otherwise. Interesting. _Most probably an affair_, she mused.

"But that's not a problem. I'll do the presentations," Blondie - whatever his name was - added with a wicked grin.

"Jane, don't you-" Lisbon warned, trying to interrupt him in vain as he had already raised his voice.

"No husband nor kids, so spends her time meddling and gossiping about her neighbors' lives to make up for her lonely life and self-imposed frustrations. Doesn't particularly like officers of the law, thinks they all have chips in their necks," he listed, his eyes not leaving Nadia's face. "Name's Patrick Jane," he finished, a self-satisfied smile etched on his face.

Nadia was shocked by his boldness. _Who did he think he was and how dare he talk to her like that?  
><em>  
>The Lisbon woman didn't seem impressed with his attitude either by the looks of it, shooting him daggers with her eyes. "So you've met my colleague. I apologize for his behavior; he likes to mess around with people," she said dryly.<p>

"And the FBI hire people like you?" Nadia spat, the words directed to the man standing beside the brunette.

"They do, and they were pretty desperate to have me sign their contract, might I add," he replied smugly.

She glared at him and he mock glared back. Knowing it was useless to wait for the arrogant bastard to apologize, she turned around muttering and slammed her door shut.

From the inside of her condo she still heard her new neighbor reprimand him: "What was that? God Jane, you're despicable! I knew I shouldn't have let you help me move. You just ruined any chances I had of socializing with my neighbor."

"Oh come on, Lisbon. They were slim; I saved you from the effort of trying."

"Glad to see that your arrogance hasn't changed a bit in two years."

This caught Nadia's attention, but she couldn't hear Blondie's reply as they probably have entered the condo by now.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Silly? Crazy? Weird? You name it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** I'm going to be completely honest by saying that I wasn't expecting such a response. 9 reviews for the first (and short) chapter? I really was only expecting 2 or 3 tops, seeing as this is a particular story! I also want to thank those who thought this story was worth following.**

**Replies to guest reviews:**

**- Ilovetea: I'm glad you like this! (PS: I love tea too by the way)**

**- Jas: Sorry about the quotation marks. I have the european keyboard, so on my word document, even while writing an english text, I only have the french quotation marks coming up. But I'll be modifying them on fanfiction's doc manager from now on.**

* * *

><p>Around half an hour later, Nadia opened her door again to vacuum her doormat. The FBI agent and Blondie were nowhere to be seen, probably picking up boxes downstairs. The light breeze caressed her worn face and blew on her wavy brown and grey hair. She decided once she was finished to only close the fly screen this time, so as to air her condo. She also couldn't ignore the advantage of now being able to eavesdrop on the conversations that would likely follow next door.<p>

Nadia heard them climbing up the stairs a couple of minutes later, followed by a loud thud. Her interest spiked, she rose from her couch and stood in the shadows of her hallway, where she could peek at what was going on outside.

"_Dammit,_" Lisbon cursed, rubbing her elbows then wiping her hands on her jeans and standing up. She had obviously tripped on the last stair. The smallest of the three boxes that had dropped on the floor, a shoe box, had lost its cover and its countenance had scattered out. Nadia could see Lisbon freeze at the sight of all the envelopes on the ground. And right about then Blondie's teasing voice could be heard as he climbed up the last flight of stairs to join her.

"Well, Lisbon, I don't think- " But he never finished his sentence.

He looked at her with questioning eyes. "Are those…?"

But Lisbon didn't meet his inquisitive stare, swiftly bending down instead to regroup the letters together with all the care in the world.

Jane in turn slowly bent down to help her with the mess on the floor, and seconds passed with neither of them saying a word. Nadia didn't move from where she was, watching the couple intently. There was something so intimate about the way they were interacting right now, or how Teresa would keep glancing at Blondie as if trying to read his thoughts. Finally, he spoke up.

"You kept them," he said, raising his head to meet her eyes while handing her a packet of letters he had gathered. The box was on her side.

"Of course I did," she whispered softly, finally finding the courage to look at him before taking the packet from his hands. "They were the only link I had to you back then."

No words needed to be added. Once all the letters back in the shoe box, they both stood up and grabbed the cardboard boxes left on the floor. As Lisbon was about to enter her condo, Jane broke the heavy silence.

"I missed you, Lisbon," he said, a small smile playing across his lips.

She turned around to face him, and paused. "I know." She smiled. "I missed you too."

"Good." _It was nice to be missed._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Replies to guest reviews:**

**- Jas: You're welcome, and thank you for pointing it out to me! I'm used to both english and french quotation marks but I didn't realize that others might not be. I'm happy you're following this story.**

**- Ilovetea: Thank you for your compliments, they flatter me! I was disappointed the letters aspect wasn't visited in the show after Jane's return... I thought it was important to include them here.**

* * *

><p>Nadia had of course googled <em>Patrick Jane<em> that same day, his name still freshly memorized in her head. She thought she would find minimal personal information such as his address, phone number, family tree revealing if he was married or had kids... But she hadn't been prepared for the search results that had appeared on her computer screen.

_END OF RED JOHN  
><em>

_Earlier yesterday afternoon, the ex CBI consultant Patrick Jane strangled the notorious serial killer Red John to death. The psychopath, known to use his victim's blood to paint a gruesome smiley face on the crime scene as a mark, was responsible for the murder of Jane's late wife and child ten years ago as for approximately 30 other victims, the majority of them exclusively women. His body, identified as Thomas McAllister, was found in a secluded park not far from the Alexandria cemetery. As for Patrick Jane, his whereabouts are yet to be determined and he is actively researched by the FBI._

The article was published two years ago on a newspaper. She had vaguely heard about the serial killer Red John but hadn't paid much attention to the cases, as most of his killings were located in California. Nadia printed the page; now this was surely something that was likely to spice up the gossip in the community.

How ironic. Patrick Jane had first been hunted down by the FBI for murder; and two years later they were offering him a job. _That's law enforcement for you_, she thought skeptically.

The other browser results only confirmed that Patrick Jane was a very unusual man. He had first known glory during his time as a psychic before the horrible tragedy. She didn't really know what to think of his psychic powers, but had witnessed first hand his capacity to read people like an open book.

The reason to why he was wearing a wedding ring was now clearer: he hadn't moved on from his family's death - or didn't know how to. But as she researched a couple of facts about Teresa Lisbon and the CBI, she found that the woman had been his boss and partner during the eight years he had dedicated to hunting his family's killer.

_Eight years.  
><em>  
>It was obvious that Patrick Jane and Special Agent Teresa Lisbon shared a strong and special bond. The scene earlier with the fallen envelopes only confirmed that they were very close. He had written letters to her while he was in hiding during these last two years; the image was strikingly romantic. But it didn't look like they were together; they didn't communicate with touches and gestures but with their eyes. And he still wore his wedding band. Perhaps the timing had never been right for them in the past, as he had then dedicated his life to avenging his family's death.<p>

But the winds had changed now, for both of them. They were starting a new life, a new beginning here in Austen. And a bond that strong could no longer be ignored, not when they had seen it all together. It was now up to them, to _him_, to choose his course of action.

_And she would be there to witness it._

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: This was more of a filler chapter (sorry about that), but it needed to be written so as to understand how the other neighbors learned about Jane's (and Lisbon's) story - well, the important lines at least. There will be some Jane and Lisbon dialogue in the next one, though.**

**Also, thanks for all the follows and favorites!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Hi readers, first of all, thanks again for the great feedback this story is getting so far! **

**I actually owe you a quick explanation as to _why this story has such short chapters_. In this fanfiction I'm trying to explore Jane and Lisbon's relationship in "bits and parts" by either using some quick moments they share together or points of views from some neighbors (mostly Nadia's). I like to compare it as a puzzle. So it's by keeping that optic in mind that I post small chapters separately, instead of grouping them to make longer ones. But I'm still conscient that they are short, which is why you can rest assured that this will be updated daily to make it up to you.**

**Reply to guest review: ****Ilovetea: I'm very glad you enjoy this new perspective - well, Nadia's! You're welcome for the fast update, it's the least I could do to make it up for the short chapters (which I explained why they were so in the A/N). Next chapter will be longer, though, as I will be reuniting two small chapters because they are a same continuation.**

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks had passed, and the reluctance of the other owners to having an FBI agent amongst them had slowly dissipated. Those who would cross her in the hallways or share an elevator with her always found her to be pleasant and polite. Her small feminine figure had something reassuring and calm. And the parents living in the complex couldn't neglect the advantage of knowing their kids were safer now that an officer of the law was amongst them.<p>

They also knew, courtesy of Nadia, what she and Jane had been through, and it had tangibly eased their distrust to the point of earning their sympathy and respects.

The agent could often be spotted in the gardens, with her curly haired blonde colleague after work. It had started to be somewhere they went to every time he was with her. They talked about anything and everything during their walks; from the case they were working on to teasing each other - and _oh _how they had both missed their old and easy banter. So they talked - something they hadn't been able to do the two previous years.

For her first meeting between owners, organized once a month, she'd presented herself and had answered all the questions they had about her job and the FBI. She had expected the interrogations; after all, she had chosen to live in a condo complex for its social aspect after staying alone in a house in a small town in Washington for two long years.

One of them had even been brave enough to ask about her and Jane. After a second of hesitation that didn't go unnoticed by all, she'd replied, "Ja- Patrick and I are very close friends. We've known each other for ten years." And she didn't think anything else needed to be added.

They appreciated her openness and honesty, and seemed more comfortable now that the ice had been broken. She didn't escape the police jokes thrown in by the men around the table while their wives rolled their eyes or sent them warning looks, but she took each of them lightly and with a smile.

Even Nadia had eased up to her. She had offered Lisbon to come by her place for a quick coffee before the reunion. Lisbon had been surprised to say the least, but had accepted. It turned out that the woman in her late sixties could actually be quite pleasant when she wanted to, telling her comical misadventures that had happened to some condo owners. She truly was the eyes and ears of the residence.

"So, how did it go with the bitter old woman yesterday?" Jane asked casually as they walked together in the vast garden.

"She's not that bad, actually," Lisbon answered, amused. "She managed to make me laugh."

"Really, huh? I'll have to give her that. Even I have trouble getting more than a smile out of that cold armor of yours sometimes."

"And whose fault is that usually ?" Lisbon replied, raising her eyebrows and giving him a pointed look, the ghost of a smile playing on her lips.

He grinned. "Touché."

They walked on in a comfortable silence, their hands swinging gently as they advanced, mere inches separating them. They probably would never admit to the other - and to themselves- how much they enjoyed spending their free time together.

Lisbon cleared her throat. "They asked me about you last night."

Jane turned his head to look at her, his interest piqued. "Oh? And what did you say? Did you snitch on me?"

"I could have." She then paused, remembering the question that had made her slightly blush the previous night. "_Are you and that blonde guy we often see you with together?"_ She cursed herself for bringing the subject up, hoping he wouldn't detect her unease. "I told them that we were friends that knew each other for more than a decade."

"They thought I was your boyfriend." It wasn't a question.

"Something like that," she confirmed, hating how awkward she felt. She could only pray that Jane wouldn't push the subject, because she had no idea where to put herself.

"Ten years, huh?" he said with a knowing smile. "We're getting old."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** I lived in a condo once, so for those of you who are wondering, I didn't make up the concept of the monthly owner reunion. I never went to one, but my parents would tell me it was always convivial, with every person bringing a snack or a cake.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** After some thought, I decided to reunite two chapters in this one, because the second was the continuation of the first.**

**Also, I usually like to make cover images for my stories, but I have zero inspiration for this one. And I don't really have time to make a montage, ****since I started university last week. So I'm searching for volunteers! If someone feels up to it, please send me a PM, I'd love that.**

**Reply to guest review: Ilovetea: Thank you once again for reviewing this story, I'm happy you like it so far! I'm glad the quick updates makes it up, because I do feel bad when I post very short chapters... Enjoy this long one!**

* * *

><p>"It's getting dark," he sighed reluctantly.<p>

"It is," she agreed. "I should probably head back home." But she made no move to leave.

It was a beautiful Friday evening, and they had the weekend off. They stood against the railing of the wooden deck in the garden, watching the sun set on the city of Austen. It was one of the reasons why she had bought her condo in this residence: it had a great view.

_Home_. To Jane the word sounded foreign, but welcoming. It was also something he didn't have.

He turned around, leaning his back against the railing so as to take a better look at her. Someone had once told him: "_The sunset is the time of the day where every woman looks beautiful."_ And he couldn't argue with that, especially not _now_. Teresa Lisbon was a good looking woman, but he couldn't remember a time when she looked more stunning. The golden rays of the sun played with her hair and face, enhancing her features.

"You should," he finally replied, even though he didn't want her to go. _Not yet_. _Not now._

They stayed still, watching the sun disappear. But with the sun gone the cold night breeze rose, making Lisbon shiver. It didn't go unnoticed by Jane, who shrugged off his suit jacket.

"What are you doing?" she protested.

"Here, put this on. Come on, I'll escort you back to your door."

"Jane, I'm fine-"

"Just put it on, Teresa." He gently ordered, his tone of voice letting her know that it wasn't negotiable. And she was too stunned to argue; he didn't often call her by her first name.

"Thank you." She put on his jacket and was immediately welcomed by its warmth and the smell of his cologne. She tightened it around her as they walked back towards the staircase, and, as they climbed up, he gently rested his hand on her lower back.

Nadia's door was open, and predictably came out once she heard the clatter of the keys.

"Good evening, Nadia," Lisbon greeted her with a warm smile, before opening her door.

"Good evening Teresa," she mirrored, observing the couple intently. They were more intimate than usual, her wearing his jacket and him standing perceptively closer to her.

"Hello, Nadia." Jane spoke up with a crooked smile.

She had no desire to be polite with _him_. "Humph." She turned around and disappeared in her condo.

Lisbon raised an eyebrow at Jane. "See what you get for being arrogant?"

"You know I'm not the socializing type," he replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, move your ass and get inside."

"Did I ever mention how I liked it when you get all authoritarian on me?" He asked teasingly, a gleam in his eyes.

"Yes you did. Now _move_."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

><p>Nadia never heard him coming out of the apartment that night. Had she missed something between them? Had it been that fast? That simple?<p>

_She had to know for sure._

So the next morning, at 8 a.m. precise, Nadia shamelessly stood in front of door 72, a plate of cookies in her left hand. She knocked, not thinking twice.

A couple of seconds later - she thought she would've had to wait longer, but no - it was none other than Blondie who opened the door, fully dressed in the same dress shirt and trousers he had worn the day before, only a lot more wrinkled.

"Good morning Nadia. I was wondering when you'd pass by," he said slyly. "With what may I help you on this fine morning?"

"What's going on, Jane?" Lisbon appeared in the hallway, rubbing the sleep off her tired eyes, and wearing nothing but her long football jersey.

"I just wanted to drop these off. They just got out of the oven," Nadia said before Jane had the chance to reply.

Lisbon's eyes lit up at the delightful smell. "Thank you. Come inside for a bit!"

Jane stepped aside to grant her access while glancing at his partner in crime. She was touched, even though she probably knew that the woman was only there to satisfy her own curiosity.

Nadia placed the cookies on the living room table. Her eyes landed on the couch and its disposed blanket. She didn't know whether to feel disappointed or relieved at knowing that Blondie had slept there.

She glanced at Blondie, and found him trailing his gaze down Teresa's bare legs. Nadia didn't miss the opportunity to smugly raise her eyebrows at him, and he looked away, clearing his throat.

"Would you like some coffee? Or tea?" Lisbon asked politely.

"I thought you didn't drink tea," Nadia said, perplexed. At least that's what she had told her once.

"She doesn't." Jane cut in, and nothing else needed to be explained.

Nadia nodded. "Well, I better leave you two enjoy your weekend."

Lisbon smiled as she led her out. "Thank you for the cookies."

Jane didn't pay attention to the women's conversation, instead neatly folding the spare blanket Lisbon had given to him for the night. They'd had a late diner with a little too much whine. She hadn't wanted him to drive after that, had declared it safer for him to stay there. He had of course accepted.

He heard the door click close, and seconds later Lisbon joined him back in the living room. "Well, that was an interesting visit," he said.

"You should try these," she told him, her mouth full while showing him the cookie she had started. "They're really good."

He watched as she finished her cookie, then licked the crumbs off her fingers before wiping them with a paper towel.

She met his lingering gaze. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** I'll just be repeating myself from the previous chapter by saying this, but if someone feels up to making a cover image for this story, or know someone who does, please send me a PM! **

**Reply to guest review: Ilovetea: I guess being too curious for your own good gives you the ****strength you need! You are correct - Pike is going to kick in very soon. I didn't miss him either! But I had to put some drama in here... Thank you for your review!**

* * *

><p>To the majority of the condo owners, Patrick Jane was as much part of the residence as Teresa Lisbon. They didn't look back twice whenever they crossed him in the hallways; they were used to his presence. The parents appreciated him that much more because the kids loved him.<p>

"Look, there's Patrick!"

Both Jane and Lisbon turned their heads towards the two kids rushing in their direction under the amused expressions of their parents walking a little farther away. They had both been picnicking on the grass. It wasn't the first time they did so on a beautiful day - and it was Sunday.

"Hi Teresa!" the boys chanted as they came to a stop in front of them.

Lisbon smiled, amused. She knew where this was going. "Why hello Matthew and Theodore."

"Hi Patrick!" they both echoed. But before he could greet them back, eight-year-old Matthew, the elder brother, spoke up. "Could you do one of your coin tricks for us, please?"

At that point, Mr. and Mrs. Richards had caught up with their kids and smiled at Jane and Lisbon apologetically.

Jane checked his pockets. "Sorry guys, I'm afraid I don't have any coins on me."

The two brothers looked disappointed, but Lisbon quickly cut in. "No worries, I have one."

Jane smiled at her while she tugged one out of her jeans' pocket and handed it to him. "Ah. That's one of reasons why I would take no one but you as my partner."

He stood up then, missing how her smile had become that much brighter as she shook her head at him. Mr. and Mrs. Richards shared a knowing look.

"Okay Matthew, Theo, look at the coin closely."

The coin rested between his thumb and index finger. He threw it in the air, caught it with his other hand and showed it to them. He clapped his hands together and then it was gone.

Both kids were dumbstruck. "Where is it?" asked Theo, age seven.

"Yes, where is it?" Jane mimicked them, then turned his head to send a smile to Lisbon. She was observing the scene intently, secretly as puzzled as the boys and parents were.

"Check your pockets," he said.

Matthew quickly checked his left one, then his right, and was surprised to find the coin in it. He was amazed, but what had him speechless was that his little brother held an identical coin to his in his hands. They looked at each other.

"Wow!" they both exclaimed, rushing to their parents to show them the two coins.

Mrs. Richards smiled. "Thank you, Patrick."

Her husband nodded in appreciation. "You never cease to amaze them."

"My pleasure." He grinned, before sliding back down on the picnic blanket next to Lisbon.

They walked on after wishing them a good afternoon, the boys grinning and running around as they followed their parents.

Once they were out of earshot, Lisbon turned to Jane, her eyes questioning. "How did you guess which coin I was going to hand you?"

"It was a trick I came up with in South America," he said, ignoring her question. Then he smiled at her. "I managed to complex it a little more."

She shook her head, incredulous. "Well, at least you made their day."

But the truth was that the trick was mostly for her eyes to see. Because he loved how she was always secretly captivated by them.

_And because he never wanted to cease to amaze her. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** Thank you everyone for the great feedback this story is getting so far; it always is a joy to find my email box full with review notifications, new follows and favorites at the end of the day!**_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** I'm sorry for this awfully short chapter. And I apologize in advance for the two next ones to come...**

**I'm ecstatic this story has 50 reviews so far! This is ****awesome, thank you all!**

**Reply to Guest: Thank you for your review, I'm glad you find this sweet and that you love the story so far (love is a pretty powerful word!)**

* * *

><p>No one in the residence ever questioned the strong bound Jane and Lisbon shared. To some - those who didn't <em>know<em> them - they were already together, and to the others it was something inevitable that was bound to happen in the near future. The older women in the buildings, those who'd seen life through all its colors, would wisely state that their love was one that would last as they observed them from afar. With what Patrick and Teresa had gone through, they'd seen the worst in the other on many occasions; yet it had only brought them closer.

It was only a matter of time.

But weeks turned into months. Nothing changed. And Lisbon's patience was growing thin, that much was palpable.

Then, one day, Patrick Jane's almost daily visits stopped.

One night, Nadia didn't hear her neighbor come home. It could've been a last minute case that was too far away from Austen, and required the FBI's presence near the crime scene for the time being. It had happened in the past, so she didn't think much of it. But two days later Lisbon came back during her lunch break to grab a change of clothes, and not just any attire: _a black dress_.

She never came home that night_._

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** This where Pike kicks in... I know some of you won't be ecstatic about that!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** I can't believe the last chapter got 11 reviews. _11 reviews!_ You guys blew me away.**

**Replies to guest reviews:**

**- Ilovetea: You're right, Pike was bound to pop up in this. Thanks for your review!**

**- Guest 1: Thank you for your review, I'm glad you are enjoying this! I'll be updating every day.**

**- Guest 2: I'm happy you thought this story was worth discovering! It means a lot that people like this.**

* * *

><p>A week later, Nadia finally got to meet John Doe.<p>

Lisbon had vaguely talked about him a couple of days previous, revealing that he was an FBI agent she had met on a case Jane had insisted on taking. No wonder she wasn't comfortable with the whole story.

"Hello. I'm Marcus Pike, Teresa's boyfriend." He had presented himself in the hallway after noticing Nadia's presence. He seemed like a good guy, courteous and respectable. But Lisbon's tight smile at the use of the word _boyfriend_ didn't go unnoticed by the elder woman. Wasn't it too soon to give a status to their relationship? Hell, they barely knew each other.

So he was the possessive type, Nadia deduced. A criteria that didn't seem compatible with Lisbon's personality; she had heard Jane tease her about her controlling habits and irrational fears on multiple occasions.

But the woman also seemed eager to _move on_ with her life. Something Patrick Jane hadn't expressed the desire to do, if the still present wedding ring on his left hand didn't speak for itself.

Nadia suspected that it wasn't a matter of him not being _ready_, like Lisbon had probably assumed, but a matter of _fear_.

And for the first time since she had met Jane, Nadia felt some sympathy at his regard.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** I am so thankful this story has 70 reviews so far. Your response to every chapter is one of the things I look forward to every day, so thank you for every positive feedback!**

* * *

><p>The Thursday evening of the following week, Patrick Jane suddenly appeared out of the blue at Lisbon's doorway. Nadia herd him knocking softly at her door.<p>

"She's not here," she spoke up.

Jane jerked his head towards her, and she could only watch as the small smile that had been tugging at his lips fell, the spark in his eyes leaving its place to sadness. "Oh." His voice sounded strangled, so he cleared his throat. "I'll see her tomorrow then," he said reluctantly. "Goodnight Nadia."

He started heading back towards the staircase in resignation.

"Patrick."

He turned around.

"You should tell her." She told him sternly.

He frowned. "Tell her what?"

"Don't play stupid, you of all people." Nadia scowled. "Don't let things go too far. Because I doubt _he_'s sleeping on the couch," she finished, giving him a stern look that said more than words could.

He diverted his gaze to the ground.

She knew he wouldn't listen to her. Why had she even bothered? From what she had understood of his personality and had seen for herself, he didn't really listen to anyone. Sometimes to Lisbon, Nadia mused, but even she had a hard time reasoning him - he was too proud and stubborn of a man.

But it was worth a shot.

With that said, Nadia went back inside her condo and shut the door, leaving a very lost and troubled man behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Replies to guest reviews:**

**- Guest 1: I'm glad you like this! This chapter is a little longer than the other ones...**

**- Guest 2: I'll assume that by "Bafia" you meant Nadia!Yes, at least she tried to do something.**

**- Ilovetea: I'm happy to hear you still enjoy reading this. This chapter is longer than the previous ones!**

* * *

><p>Weeks passed, and the <em>situation<em> hadn't changed. Lisbon was still dating Pike, and Jane didn't visit anymore. The other condo owners were for the most of them sorry to hear about that, but as mean as it sounded, didn't think it would last. To them it was obvious that it was only a matter of time before she realized that Pike wasn't the man she needed - and especially not the one she truly _wanted_. Her eyes betrayed her: they would always become one shade sadder at the mention of Jane whenever someone asked her how he was doing.

It was a beautiful day and it was also both Pike and Lisbon's day off. Marcus had suggested to go picnic in the gardens for a change. And as uncomfortable Lisbon was with the suggestion, she couldn't tell him no - not after all the diners he had taken her to that had _cloth napkins and everything_. So they went outside, Marcus holding the picnic basket like the true gentleman he was.

They settled on the grass on her picnic blanket - the same one she had used many times with Jane - and made some small talk as they ate. The Richards family was also there, the boys running around and playing tag while the tired parents tried to calm them down. In vain.

Everything screamed déjà vu. _Only_ _it wasn't the same man sitting on her left_, she thought sarcastically.

"Hi Teresa!" the boys saluted in unison.

"Hi Matthew and Theo," Lisbon greeted back, smiling; the two brothers were truly adorable.

Marcus took her hand and squeezed it, making her flinch slightly in surprise. Oh, right. She had to do the presentations.

They both stood up just as the parents joined them.

"I want you to meet someone. This is my boyfriend Marcus."

"Hey." He smiled warmly at the boys and shook their hands, doing the same with Mr. and Mrs. Richards.

Theo looked puzzled. "But...wasn't Patrick your boyfriend?"

"What?" Lisbon cursed her voice for coming out so high-pitched.

"Well, Mommy said that you two were in-"

"Patrick is Lisbon's _best_ friend, sweetie," Mrs. Richards quickly cut in. But it was too late, the damage had been done and the awkwardness was palpable in the air.

The kids seemed oblivious to it, though.

"Do you know how to do magic tricks, too?" Matthew asked Marcus, suddenly taking interest in the stranger.

He cleared his throat. "Hum, I'm afraid not." He smiled apologetically.

"Oh," the child said, obviously disappointed.

Marcus now clearly regretted proposing to picnic in the gardens, feeling completely out of place.

And Lisbon clearly regretted accepting, as she suddenly found her shoes to be a lot more interesting then what was happening around her.

But the question that made everything that much worse was the next one Theo voiced, sadness evident in his tone.

"Where's Patrick? Why doesn't he visit anymore?"

"Okay, that's enough questions for today," Mr. Richards cut in, tugging his kids back towards the small path so they could continue their walk.

"Sorry about that," his wife apologized sincerely. She then turned to Marcus, trying to make things slightly better by smiling at him. "It was nice meeting you."

Lisbon never took him to the gardens again.

As for Marcus, he realized that he would never truly be accepted by the other inhabitants of the residence the way Jane had been. He would always be in his shadows, always a step behind his predecessor. And he figured Lisbon knew it just as well as he did.

It seemed like time was propitious for some changes. The winds had blown, and a new start was ideal. The past would be easier to forget with no one holding them back or reminding them of it; if they were willing to let it go, that was. And he sure as hell knew what - _who_ - he wanted.

He will have to talk to her about D.C.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** Sorry this chapter is shorter. The next one will be longer, though. As usual, thank you for the great response!**

* * *

><p>Nadia heard the click of heals in the hallway, as well as the heavier footsteps that could only belong to a man. She checked the clock: <em>9:05 pm<em>. Her neighbor coming home with her boyfriend wasn't something unordinary, but they were back unusually early for a date night. It was lucky she'd only closed her fly screen that evening to let the fresh air in after the very heavy heat they'd endured during the day.

She peeked from her hallway. Lisbon had stopped in front of her door and had turned around to face Marcus.

"I'm sorry that I can't give you a straight answer for D.C. right now. It's a big decision, and I need some time to think," she told him sincerely.

He smiled understandingly at her. "I know, Teresa. At least I know you're considering it, and it's enough for now."

She kissed him softly then.

After she pulled away, he looked at her closely. "Not tonight?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Not tonight," she confirmed, before giving him a small smile. "Thank you for understanding."

He pecked her lips, then wished her goodnight and left down the stairs while she fumbled with her keys.

Nadia headed back to her living room and slowly sat on her couch, taken aback by what she had heard outside her door.

Clearly she - _and everyone else in the complex_, she reminded herself - had underestimated the pace at which was evolving Lisbon and Pike's relationship. She certainly hadn't seen this coming.

She wondered if Blondie had.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**** I can hardly believe that this story has exceeded the 100 reviews! It's a first for me, so thank you all so much.**

**Replies to guest reviews:**

**- Ilovetea: I'm glad you liked it, and thank you for your review! A lot of reviewers seem to like Jane's nickname!**

**- Guest: It always is great to hear (well, read) that people appreciate this story (love in your case). Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Nadia had way too much pride in her to truly admit to herself that she'd grown attached to her neighbor, Blondie and their unusual history. So she told herself that she'd <em>rather<em> not see Lisbon leave because there'd be a whole lot less entertainment - well, drama - around here. The federal agent had turned out to be a very interesting woman, who'd describe her most interesting cases to her during the coffees they would share. Nadia hadn't been surprised in the least to hear about Jane using extravagant methods to flush out the killer; and they had always been very amusing to listen to. Now, suddenly, everything seemed ephemeral.

Nadia had told several persons in the building about what she had heard, and soon enough the rumor had spread like wildfire. But all they could do was wait and see. As for Nadia, she only closed the fly screen at night; she expected - and secretly hoped - that Jane would come and talk her out of the moving possibility.

And one night, not too soon, he did come.

It was past 10 pm when she heard the soft knocking on Lisbon's door. And as glad as she was to see he was _there_, at her doorstep, finally doing something about this mess, she could only watch powerlessly as his face fell and all the determination he had worked up crumbled to the ground, when none other than Marcus goddamned Pike answered the door.

"Jane," Pike spoke up, surprised to find him here this late at night.

"Lisbon there?" Jane asked nonchalantly after quickly recovering.

"Yeah," he answered, a little suspicious, but still called Lisbon nonetheless and disappeared inside the condo to allow them some privacy.

But it was too late. The harm had been done - Jane's broken expression said it all.

"What's up?" she asked, a twinge in her heart at having him _here_ again after two months of absence.

Nadia shook her head disapprovingly while he told her he was here to hand her some cannoli. He had a pretext, the idiot. Couldn't he see that what she really wanted was the _truth_? He at least could've started by letting her know that he had planned to share the damn italian food with her, instead of telling her there was enough for Marcus, too.

Luckily she saw through him. "Jane. You didn't come by this late to drop off cannoli."

She stepped out of her condo and closed the door so they were completely alone. Well, almost.

He rocked on his feet, diverting his gaze from her eyes. He took a shuddering intake of breath, before meeting her eyes again. "Look, I-I've been thinking about you leaving." His eyes never left hers. And hers stayed glued to his, wanting him to continue.

"And I want you to know that I really want you to be happy. And that is the the most important thing to me, that you do what makes you happy." His voice was insistent and unbelievably sad, while his eyes shone with unshed tears. He would be utterly miserable if she left him, but it was obvious he didn't think _he_ could make her happy. She nodded, tears also burning her eyes. "Okay?" His voice cracked.

"Yeah," she whispered back, not trusting her voice.

He bowed his head in regret and failure, because he had once again not been brave enough to tell her the truth. He nodded and put on a smile that was far from reaching his eyes, before walking away.

Only then did Lisbon allow her tears to fall, before furiously wiping them away and heading back inside.

Nadia hadn't been insensible to the scene that had just taken place - quite the contrary. But it had only frustrated her more; _damn_, they were so blind.

The crux of the problem here was evident : they both only stubbornly believed in what they saw and heard ; neither of them figuring out that the other was just as bad of a liar when it came to the heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**** I'm sorry I didn't get to update yesterday. I managed to make this chapter longer, but it's also probably my least favorite one. I'm not really happy with it, but oh well. **

**And since I love music so much, I just couldn't resist putting the chorus lyrics of _Holding On And Letting Go_, that I find to fit Lisbon's position perfectly.**

* * *

><p><em>It's everything you wanted,<em>

_It's everything you don't._

_It's one door swinging open,_

_And one door swinging closed._

_Some prayers find an answer,_

_Some prayers never know._

_We're holding on...and letting go._

**Ross Copperman_ - Holding On And Letting Go_**

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving for D.C."<p>

She'd had enough time to think it through. She'd needed to make a decision, and Marcus had needed it from her, too. She had evaluated all her options, had also _waited_ for one more to present itself. She'd felt guilty because it wasn't fair to Marcus; but in the end Jane hadn't pronounced himself, so it hadn't mattered. She had finally listened to her head and taken the decision that seemed to be the best for her and her future, a decision that would prevent any more heartbreaks.

So why, after uttering the words at her normally last owner reunion, did they feel so _wrong_?

Because, the little voice inside her head answered as she met the sad gazes of the people she had grown attached to, she had made this place a _home_. She felt _good_ here. The only true homes she'd had in her life before were her childhood house before her Mom died, and the CBI. It was only normal she didn't want to leave the one she'd just found again - especially when Jane had been such an important part of her CBI _and_ Austin homes. Truth be told, she didn't know how she was going to cope without him.

But, she convinced herself stubbornly, she'd make herself a new home with Marcus. After all,he was everything she had once wanted for herself: trustworthy, attentive, truthful... someone she could depend on.

It was too late to turn back now, anyways. She had taken her decision and had called D.C.'s office to tell them she was accepting the job. She would go through with it.

"The boys'll be sad to hear the news," Mrs. Richards quietly said as they excited the room.

Lisbon smiled sadly. "I'll miss those two."

"When do you plan on moving?" the woman asked.

"In two weeks." It had been a decision quickly taken after Marcus had reminded her gently that she didn't have forever. And Abbott had been right when he had kept her in his office, trying to coax the truth out of her after her latest stunt with Jane. She was risking throwing away a good opportunity - _if it was what she decided to take_ - by covering Jane's back. _The sooner the better._

Mr. Richards joined his wife. "Well if you need anything, we're in the building to the left."

Lisbon thanked him, and the three wished each other goodnight before parting. Lisbon and Nadia both headed in the direction of their condos.

"So this is it, then," Nadia stated, having closely followed Lisbon's previous conversation. "You're leaving."

"I am," Lisbon confirmed. Then, after a couple of seconds, she added, "I'll miss it here."

Lisbon had told her the week before about her job offer in D.C. It had been a tough choice to make; but Nadia highly disapproved of her final decision. Of course it was about Jane - _it always had been where the woman was concerned_. But settling for second best because it seemed like the right thing to do was never a good decision.

She'd be just as miserable as Jane if she ever left.

They started climbing up the stairs in silence.

"And how about Jane?" Nadia asked boldly after a pause, true to her form.

Lisbon slowed her step. "What about him?" She was feeling uneasy with the turn of the conversation.

"What does he think about your decision?" Nadia asked carefully.

She only answered once they were in front of their respective doors, her voice thick. "I haven't told him yet."

She hadn't wanted to - hadn't been ready to break the news. _Not yet._

"That alone should tell you something," Nadia told her, looking at her intently. Then, because nothing else but "Goodnight" needed to be said, she turned around and entered her condo, leaving a lost and tormented woman behind.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**** It's Game Day today! Who here follows American Football? (Not sure it's appropriate to talk sports in an A/N, though!)**

* * *

><p>All that was left to pack was her personal library. She sighed, exhausted. Marcus and her were leaving on Friday morning, and today was Wednesday. She had taken the day off to finish packing so she could enjoy her last day at work tomorrow. She took a second to look around. Her living room was empty apart from the many cardboard boxes scattered along the wall nearest to the entrance door. She had called for a moving company that would take them on Monday morning, as well as all her furnitures.<p>

She remembered how exhausting it had been to take out and put everything away six months ago - especially how much of a pain it had been to need a certain object but not remember which box it was in. But Jane had been of a great help. Some would say it was only normal he should bother because she was moving for him. She had appreciated the gesture nonetheless; especially when she had, if she were honest, moved for _herself_ because she had _missed_ him too much during those two last years. She'd been miserable alone in Washington.

She was leaving for a different Washington this time, and she couldn't help but feel a little anxious to start over _again _with no familiar face waiting for her. Well, she would have Marcus, and that alone should be enough.

Packing was just as exhausting, especially by herself. Marcus was being held off by his boss, who needed him to finish and close one difficult case before he left. She turned back towards the library, holding a box with one arm while her other hand took the books and placed them in it. She stopped midway when her hand met the shoe box full of Jane's letters, before deciding she'd deal with it in the end.

Once the books safely packed, she was left facing the box that had meant so much while promising so little. She took it in her hands, her heart beating painfully at the reminder that tomorrow she'd have to say goodbye. He was still mad at her because he'd been the last to know about her transfer. And he'd learned it from _Cho_. She still felt terrible about that, but she just hadn't known _how_ to tell him; it had been much harder to do than she'd ever imagined. But she would try to make things right tomorrow. It was settled: she'd say goodbye to the team at the office, but invite Jane over for a last walk in the gardens.

It would be the closure they both needed.

Her focus returned on the box she held in her hands. She still hadn't decided whether she should bring it or leave it here. She was heading for a new start with Marcus, so keeping the letters of another man seemed wrong. Especially when said man was more than just a best friend to her; she had long stopped trying to persuade herself otherwise.

She sat down on one of her dinning chairs, put the box on the table and picked a letter. If she was going to leave them here, might as well freshen up her memory one last time.

_Dear Lisbon,_

_Hope this finds you well._

As she read those simple words, she suddenly remembered how those letters had also helped to keep her together during those two lost years - _and oh how much they had meant to her during that period._ Each new arriving one had told her he was still alive - and that he thought of her too.

_All's well here._

She'd know it was a lie, or had been meaninglessly written so as not to worry her. He'd hated the loneliness of the island, and had missed her - _she was almost sure of it_ - just as much as she had missed him.

Tears blurred her eyes. She knew deep down that she would inevitably end up keeping the letters.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**** This chapter might disappoint you. It was actually quite hard to write goodbye scenes, so I would gladly accept any advice you could give me on how to improve this writing aspect.****  
><strong>

**Reply to guest review: Ilovetea: Thank you for your review, I'm glad you thought the feeling descriptions were realistic enough! I won't be dealing with the BB episode since it's not happening in the condo residence, will only be doing a before and after. But I'm very flattered you have that much faith in me!**

* * *

><p>"Goodbye Matthew, goodbye Theo."<p>

The Richards had stopped by her door on Thursday evening to wish her well before she left. They hadn't been the first ones to come over and say goodbye, and Lisbon was touched so many people would bother.

"But you can't leave," Theo protested. "You'll miss the party on Monday."

Every year the owners organized a drink with a small dinner in order to reunite everybody living in the residence for one night and have a good time. It was always held end of spring or beginning of summer, right before the vacation season.

"I know," Lisbon smiled sadly.

The boys then took her by surprise by quickly hugging her, before leaving just as fast in the hallways. Her heart tugged painfully in her hardest thing to say in life was definitely goodbye.

"Have a safe flight," Mrs. Richards said warmly while her husband nodded, a hand laid on her back.

Lisbon smiled back. "Thank you. You four take care."

"We will." Mr. Richards replied, tightening his grip around his wife's waist.

Once they left, Lisbon closed the door of her condo before knocking on Nadia's. They were going to share one last coffee together.

"So things are settled. You're leaving for D.C. tomorrow," Nadia stated solemnly as she sipped her beverage.

"Actually, no."

Nadia raised her head in surprise. But before she even had time to believe Jane had somehow convinced her to stay, Lisbon continued.

"A last minute case of the most importance came up, so leaves and transfers are canceled until we fold it up neatly. We have to go to _Miami_. I'll then catch a direct flight from Miami to D.C. once this is over," she explained, not really pleased with the change of situation. "It's a good thing Marcus will be waiting for me over there, so he could intercept my things. I doubt I''ll be there in time."

"Unless Jane manages to quickly solve the case."

"Unless he does," Lisbon agreed, but with no conviction in her voice. She suspected he wouldn't really make the effort to buckle it up quickly, seen as it would be their last case together.

Nadia didn't think he would, either. Both had been working alongside each other for almost ten years. After he found out who was the killer, she could imagine him prolonging the suspense as much as was possible; pushing the goodbyes that much farther away from shore.

"Well, thank you for the coffee, Nadia," Lisbon said, standing up, not without a twinge of nostalgia. She would no doubt miss these shared moments with her neighbor. Nadia was, once people got to know her, the heart and should of the residence. Well, the eyes and ears mostly.

"Anytime."

Then, because there was nothing more to say or add, she guided her back. But once Lisbon had crossed her entrance and was standing on the matt, Nadia spoke up.

"Thank you," Lisbon replied, smiling softly in gratitude and at the reference; her eyes also a shade sadder. It seemed like a long and distant memory that'd been forgotten but had suddenly resurfaced; yet it had happened only six months ago. The feeling was justified, though. A lot of things had changed in the mean time, and life changing decisions had been taken along the way.

And to think that things hadn't started out so well between Nadia and her, courtesy of Jane. But the older woman, who held on first appearance a cold demeanor, had in time truly touched her. And now it was time to pronounce the much hated word.

"Goodbye, Nadia," Lisbon said, addressing her one last and sincere smile.

The older woman replied in kind, her tone sorry and her eyes regretful; not only because of her neighbor's departure - who had been by far the most interesting and pleasant one she'd had until now -, but because she was making a huge mistake. One she would no doubt regret for the rest of her life.

And she could only witness her taking it.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**** Ok, well, I'll go straight to the point by stating the obvious: this is a short and filler chapter. But this story will come to an end in two chapters, guys! And as short and filler this chapter is, I thought it still had its place here.**

* * *

><p>"This is like a sad love story between two broken people where the author forgot to write the ending. Or didn't give a damn about how his main characters would end."<p>

"I'd rather compare it to a Greek tragedy," the second woman piped in. "He's broken, she tries to fix him. And she does, in a way, because he ends up falling in love with her. She waits for him, because she's been in love with him for a long time, and he comes back for her. But he doesn't _do_ anything. She tries to move on, while also giving him one last chance to say something. But he doesn't take it, because he's blind. She is, too, because she ends up settling for second best and moving halfway across the country. The end," she finished sarcastically.

Mrs. Richards shook her head at the other two woman. "It's not too late, you know. They're on their last case together right now, who knows what could come out of it."

"It's too late," stated firmly the first woman. "Her boyfriend's waiting for her in D.C. I wouldn't even put it past him to have proposed already. She's moving halfway across the country for him, so they're basically married."

"Once that case is closed, she'll be flying away to D.C. Unless Patrick what, stops the plane?"

"Right," the first woman scoffed. "That only happens in movies. Or TV shows." After a pause, she continued. "All of this is just incredibly sad. It's a shame."

"Oh come on. Give Patrick a little more credit." Mrs. Richards frowned, even though she herself didn't see how this would end well.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN :**** I won't be dealing with the Blue Bird episode since this story's exclusively centered on the events happening in the residence, so I'm sure you can all guess what's going to happen in the next chapter...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**** Chapter 16 is the one that has received the best response so far: 12 reviews! You guys make me a very, very happy ****writer! Thank you so much! Now here's the chapter you've all been waiting for...**

**Replies to guest reviews:**

**- Guest: Oh, thank you so much for pointing out that mistake! I haven't even noticed it, which is weird because I'm very picky concerning my own mistakes. I truly appreciate it!**

**- Ilovetea:**** Thank you for your review, I'm both very happy and touched you enjoyed reading this story! I admit I'm a little sad this is reaching to an end, but I also look forward to hearing your final thoughts. I have a couple of fic projects in mind, but don't think I'll be able to post them before December, after my exam.**

**- jw: Your review made me smile; I'll have to transfer it to my sister! Thank you for reviewing, it's always great to hear people enjoy this story.**

* * *

><p>Nadia's door had been open, so she heard the footsteps in the hallway then the sound of her neighbor's door being unlocked. Ah. The mover was finally there to pick up Lisbon's boxes, more than an hour late. She had almost dared to believe Lisbon had called the company to cancel the move. But apparently not.<p>

She stood against her door frame sipping her coffee, and watched as the man came and went back down the stairs carrying as many boxes as he could muster, stumbling a little and swearing when a box fell down.

"I sure hope she didn't put her dishes in that one," Nadia grumbled, clearly not pleased with this man's professionalism.

Said man turned his head in defiance, noticing Nadia for the first time. He scowled at her. "Leave those who are working do their jobs, Ma'am."

"Oh, you call this doing your job? Because you seriously lack of rigor,_"_ she spat. "I doubt the owner will be pleased to hear about that."

The man glared at her, looking like he was about to reply, but finally decided to ignore her and continued on bringing the boxes downstairs in his truck.

He was going to pick up the last bunch when a woman's voice half exclaimed, "Oh, thank God."

And as much as Nadia had wanted for something like this to happen, she found that she had a hard time believing in what she was witnessing. Teresa Lisbon rushed up the stairs and made her way towards the mover, relief drawn on her face.

"Hi. I'm Teresa Lisbon, the owner of these boxes. There's been a change of plan; I won't be moving."

The man clenched his jaw, not pleased in the least by this sudden change of situation. "It's too late, Ma'am. I've already packed the boxes in the truck, they're ready to go."

"Nonsense. I'm sure we can work this out," stated an all too familiar voice coming from the stairway. _Jane_.

_"Jane,_" Lisbon hissed. "I told you to stay in the car until I came back."

He joined her, limping just slightly. "My ankle's _fine_, Teresa. It's only sore."

She was clearly about to protest, but he quickly turned toward the mover. "I'll pay you double if you help us bring the boxes back to the condo."

"You mean if he helps _me_. You're staying here," she ordered firmly, a stern look in her eyes, telling him it wasn't negotiable. There was no way in hell she was going to let him climb the stairs again and again in his state, and to sum it up, carrying boxes. The chances of an accident were multiplied by at least a hundred.

Jane rolled his eyes, but sighed in resignation.

"Fine," the mover grumbled, before heading downstairs. It didn't take a genius to evaluate the options.

Nadia had intently watched the scene playing before her eyes, a small smile brightening her aged features.

"So you're here to stay," Nadia spoke up once the man was out of sight, a knowing gleam in her eyes as she looked at the two of them. They certainly were acting like an old married couple.

Both turned towards her, their eyes betraying how happy they truly were to be back and _together_.

"Apparently." Lisbon smiled, looking up at Jane just as he laid a hand on her lower back. He had done so many times in the past, but this time it felt different, more intimate - a loving gesture. She leaned into him.

"I certainly hope so," he said, grinning at her like she was the only one for him and he wouldn't dare take anyone else. She smiled back softly.

And then she signed. "Well, I better start picking up those boxes. I'll see you later, Nadia."

Jane and Nadia watched her leave, until they were the only too left in the corridor. And Nadia smiled at him for what she thought was the first time. "I never thought I'd say this, but it's nice to see you again, in these circumstances."

He grinned, tilting his head to the side and shrugging. "It feels good to be back."

"Take care of her," she told him, even thought she knew it went without saying.

"I will," he answered seriously, and she saw in his eyes that he couldn't be more sincere. She didn't doubt him, either - he had finally taken off his wedding ring.

She nodded approvingly. And she truly was happy for her neighbor**_s_** - Jane would no doubt make his way into condo 72 (permanently, that is) in no time, just like he had permanently made his way into Lisbon's heart a while ago.

"Welcome back, Blondie."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN : I can't wait to know what you thought about this - was it up to your expectations? How would've you envisioned this scene? I couldn't resist the "Welcome back, Blondie" seen as you've all seemed to like Jane's nickname!...**

**I'm also sad this is reaching to an end - I'll be posting the very last chapter tomorrow or Sunday, and I'm happy to annonce that it's longer than any of the previous ones! **


	18. Chapter 18 - Epilogue

**A/N:**** This is it, the last bit to this story (the longest, too). This story can now be marked "complete". Three weeks ago I was uploading the first chapter, not expecting much of a response - I would've laughed if someone'd told me that in three weeks' time this was going to get more than 150 reviews.**

**So now it's time for the thank you's. _Thank you_ to every person who found this story worth following and favoriting, and to the wonderful readers who took the time to review from one to every chapter of this story. I admit I'd often checked my inbox during class in the amphitheater to see if I had new notifications from FF. And I'll be doing just that tomorrow, too. **

**I'll miss updating this, but also can't wait to hear your final thoughts!**

**Reply to guest review: Clare: Thank you for reviewing! It always is a great joy to hear that people like/love this story!**

* * *

><p>They'd been unpacking for the better part of the afternoon, and they were almost done.<p>

"Where does this big one go?" Jane asked, raising his voice slightly so she could hear him.

Lisbon quickly glanced at it from the kitchen. "That's for the library," she replied, before continuing on putting the dishes away in the cabinets.

He signed, then dragged the imposing box with effort next to the shelves before opening it.

And he was taken aback by what he found inside. Resting on a pile of books was an all too familiar shoe box. His throat went dry.

When she saw him entering the kitchen with the box of letters in his hands, she swallowed, her heart beating slightly faster. She remembered how she had finally decided to pack it there, with her books. She couldn't risk it falling open on the floor with Marcus in D.C.

"You were planning on bringing them?" he asked, his voice thick with emotion.

She put away the pile of plates she was holding, summing up the courage to look him in the eyes. "I couldn't leave them here," she finally admitted before continuing on softly, "They would've helped me cope with the days I missed you too much."

He slowly put the box down on the counter, before taking a step towards her. "Thank you for taking me," he said softly, his eyes boring into hers ; sky blue meeting emerald green.

"Who else would?" she replied with a smile, unconsciously inching closer. Her eyes glinted.

He grinned. "No one." With his free hand, he then brushed his fingertips gently against her cheekbone. "I wouldn't let anyone else keep me."

"Good." She grinned. "I wasn't intending to share you."

With that, she raised her head just as he bent down to kiss her.

It was full of passion and love, deeper than the first one they had shared back in the interrogation room; he had gained in confidence. And she responded just as willingly, her hands sliding up his chest before her fingers found the curls at the nape of his neck. He smiled into the kiss as it turned into something utterly sweet and perfect, the feeling coiling in their veins and making her smile back - _it seemed like it's what they've been doing ever since they'd stepped out of that interrogation room_. She felt his arms coming around to hold her by the waist, keeping her close.

They both pulled away, happiness evident in every line of their faces.

But they were suddenly called back to reality when music started playing outside. Jane turned his head towards the window just as realization hit Lisbon.

She grinned at Jane. "We have somewhere to go."

* * *

><p>A long table had been set not far from the pool for the neighbors' party, owners starting to regroup around it, and drinks could be ordered at the bar installed for the occasion. Some small groups of people still remained here and there around the pool, some chatting while others danced to the beat of the music with their partners, waiting for dinner to be served.<p>

Matthew and Theo were as usual running in the crowd, ignoring their mother's warnings to calm down, until Matthew abruptly stopped after he had identified the two people coming down the stairs and opening the gate. His little brother almost crashed into him.

"Look! It's them!" he exclaimed, pointing his index finger in Jane and Lisbon's direction, who seemed oblivious to the sudden gain of attention. By now the majority of the owners had noticed them, nudging their fellow neighbors as whispers erupted. Nadia smiled, pleased that she hadn't informed anyone about the last minute change - she could practically hear the realization of what had happened click in the residents' brains. Then she, like everyone else, glanced at them. Their hands were brushing against each other as their arms swung gently, and they were smiling, Lisbon shaking her head in amusement at something Jane had told her.

Both boys ran towards them and Patrick ruffled their hair, grinning. Lisbon was grinning too, and they exchanged a look full of tenderness and adoration when the boys told them how excited they were to see them again.

They were still smiling by the time they reached the dinning table and were greeted enthusiastically by the others. Happiness was radiating from them. And even though they didn't display any sighs of affection - _they weren't holding hands for instance_ -, their close proximity spoke for itself.

Everyone took their seats, and dinner was soon served. Conversation and mockeries flowed easily between all the present owners at the table. And as inevitable as the sunset at the end of the day was, one of them soon asked what exactly had happened between Jane and Lisbon for plans to change in a weekend's notice.

"He managed to get on the plane at the last minute," Lisbon explained.

"He stopped the plane?" one of the women who had been discussing with Mrs. Richards the other day cut in, her tone incredulous.

Jane shrugged. "I managed to dodge a few airport securities. But stopping a plane is way too overrated in movies."

Mrs. Richards chuckled, and it didn't take long for others to join her.

"All of this sounds very heroic," Nadia said from across , not even trying to hide her amused smile.

"Oh, it was. I jumped a fence for her." He grinned, tilting his head to his right in Lisbon's direction.

Lisbon raised her eyebrows, turning to look at him. "And how did that work out for you?"

"Not so well," he admitted, but the smile hadn't left his face. "It was worth the sprained ankle, though."

She cracked a smile and shook her head, yet the affection in her eyes as clear as day when she glanced at him.

* * *

><p>Champaign was served, and soon everyone had their glasses raised in the air. "To us, and to our respective homes," someone spoke up, and everyone agreed and cheered. Clinking of glasses echoed around the walls of the residence, and Jane and Lisbon did the same with theirs, exchanging a glance that said more than words.<p>

When dinner reached to an end, Jane turned to Lisbon. "Let's dance," he suddenly proposed, surprising her.

"I don't think that's very reasonable with your ankle, Patrick," she said sternly, while also testing how his first name sounded coming from her lips.

He thought he could most certainly get used to that. She was finally considering calling him by his given name - he had been trying to persuade her to do so for _years_. "I don't hear a no," he tempted.

She looked at him. The rays of sunset danced on his hair, giving his curls an orange glow while at the same time brightening other locks. His eyes were glinting even more so than usual, _knowing_ she was about to say yes. Because she secretly wanted to, too. "Fine," she conceded, "But only one dance."

So after he'd smiled in triumph, they both stood up from the table and he took her hand, leading her away and closer to where the music was playing. Lisbon rested her head on the angle of his neck and shoulder as he laid his right hand on her lower back - _just like they had many years ago_. She closed her eyes when she felt his cheek against her hair. He ignored the slight pain coming from his ankle, and rocked her to the tempo of the soft melody.

Both held similar soft smiles on their lips; she couldn't remember a time she had been this happy. And he hadn't been this happy for a very long time.

He squeezed her hand gently, and she responded in kind.

"I love you," she whispered tenderly.

He abruptly stopped dancing, which had the effect to make her raise her head to look at him; it was the first time she uttered the words to him. A smile slowly grew on his face as his eyes shown with emotion - _he had once though he'd never hear the words again_. "Say it again," he breathed, just like she had back in the interrogation room.

She smiled at the reference, and decided to go down memory lane, too. "Say what again?" she countered with a hint of malice in her eyes.

He grinned. "Touché."

The kiss she had initiated by standing on her tiptoes was short lived though, as they were interrupted by some whistles and claps obviously directed at them. So they pulled away, their lips pulled up in amusement.

"I love you, Patrick," she finally said, her eyes never leaving his. _It had always been him._

His answering smile was blinding. "And I happen to love you, too."

_Had for a very long time._

* * *

><p>"Well, that didn't take long to happen," Nadia said with irony, but didn't try to contain the smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She took a sip of her champaign. "It was about damn time."<p>

Mrs. Richards, a couple of seats away, smiled too. "They're comfortable in each other's arms; like they've found home," she stated.

Nadia glanced back at Jane and Lisbon. They seemed to be holding their own private conversation as they rocked gently in a small circle, completely oblivious to the people watching them - _they were in their world_. They both held amused smiles as they talked, most probably about some nonessential thing. Then Lisbon swatted Jane's chest at something he said, and tried to seem stern about it but failed miserably. Their eyes were crinkled.

"That's because they have."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nadia:<span> I just had to give "you" the last word in this story. So, was it that bad to be old? (Ha!) **I can't wait to hear what you thought of this (text me when you read this message)! Love, your big sister.****


End file.
